Conventionally, a cell state was determined and evaluated by an invasive method, for example, by attaching a fluorescence label to cells. However, since such a method uses a toxic pigment for the cells or, fixes and treats the cells with a fixative solution, the cells cannot be reused after the treatment, and it is thus difficult to evaluate the cells in a natural state, to continue cultivation after evaluation, and to use the cells for transplantation. Therefore, it can be said that the cell state is preferably determined and evaluated by a non-invasive method. Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose determination and evaluation of cells by non-invasive methods.